


No Sadness

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Smut, Smutember 2020, mild death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Ladybug can't stand seeing Chat take hit after hit for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	No Sadness

Chat didn’t know what was happening. One minute he was jumping in front of Ladybug, protecting her from a beam from the akuma, and the next, he was sitting on a rooftop and she was kissing him.

She pulled away from him too soon, and he noticed she was crying. “You can’t just—don’t do that again, _Chaton_!”

“What happened?” he asked.

“You—you were…” she shuddered and hugged him close, her head resting against his shoulder. “There was so much blood, Chat.”

He was suddenly very glad he didn’t remember. “It’s okay,” he murmured, pulling her into his arms. “I’m okay. You saved the day like you always do.”

Her gloved hands cupped his face suddenly, and she was kissing him again. “Chat,” she murmured, tilting her forehead against his. “I need—I need to know you’re really here.”

“What do you want from me, My Lady?” he asked, his heart pounding in his chest. He pulled one of her hands away from his cheek and brought her fingertips to his lips, lightly kissing each one.

“I don’t know,” she replied, her hand falling from his grasp, but resting on his upper arm. “Just—kiss me. _Please_. U-until I say stop.”

He didn’t hesitate anymore, tilting his head to capture her lips against his, his arms tight around her. She was soft and warm and everything he’d dreamed she’d be. But her cheeks were still wet with tears, and he couldn’t feel as grateful for the moment as he’d like.

Her tongue was against his lips, seeking entrance insistently, and he willingly granted it to her, lips parting and tongue meeting hers. She made a small moaning sound against his mouth, and he felt his self-control start to slip away.

She pulled back and _smiled_ at him, allowing him to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. “Seeing you like that…I realized I would have given _anything_ to make sure you were okay. I’d give up being Ladybug for you.”

“Don’t say that, Bugaboo,” he murmured. “You’re an amazing Ladybug.”

“It wouldn’t be worth it without my partner,” she replied, leaning close for another kiss. Her hands slid along his arms until she was holding his hands, and he realized suddenly that she was _straddling_ him on this rooftop, her body close and soft against his.

He tried not to think about it too much, tried not to make things uncomfortable, but then her hands were pulling his to rest against her breasts and she was moaning against his mouth again. He squeezed gently, his fingers slowly spreading apart, rubbing against her, to appreciate the beautiful breasts just hidden by a magical costume.

“God, I love you,” he said softly, the words slipping out before he could think to stop them.

Ladybug drew back again, still smiling. “I know,” she replied, sliding one hand down his chest. She kissed him again, and he tried not to explode because even though she didn’t feel the same, she _knew_ his feelings and she _still_ wanted him.

Or she was making a Star Wars reference. Either way, he wanted her more.

He let one hand leave her breast, and she _whined_ against his lips. He quieted her by gently biting her lower lip and letting his hand squeeze her ass. She rolled her hips against his and broke their kiss with a gasp as she felt his erection against her.

She smiled, her eyes never leaving his, and deliberately rolled her hips again, slowly sliding her core against his trapped cock.

“ _Ladybug,_ ” he groaned, holding onto her just a bit tighter. “Fuck, my Lady…”

She giggled, and she was _beautiful_. “Not today, _Chaton_ ,” she murmured. “I’m not ready to take the suit off yet.”

“O-okay,” he replied. “Anything you want.”

“I want this,” she said softly, moving her hips again. “I want— _ah!_ ”

She tossed her head back as she groaned and he didn’t wait a second to kiss the exposed skin of her neck, letting his teeth softly graze against her, leaving a mark that would hopefully stay after she detransformed. He bucked up his hips, and she moaned, the sound burning into his mind.

He gripped her ass with both hands, holding her against him as he kissed her hard, as she ground herself against his cock, moans and gasps spilling from her pretty lips.

If she kept making those sounds, he definitely wasn’t going to last much longer, but—he couldn’t finish before she did. He slid one hand along her leg, bringing it between her thighs, clumsily pressing his fingers against her until he found a part of her that was somehow warmer and softer than the rest of her.

He moved his hand against her as she kept her hips moving, delicious friction against his cock, captivating groans coming from her throat, until she suddenly stilled and clung to his shoulders, crying out, “ _Chat!_ ”

She kissed him again, lips crashing together as he reached his own peak, holding his Lady tight against him like she was meant to be there, entangled with him in the perfect moment.

Chat opened his eyes as he came down from the high of his orgasm, not knowing when he’d closed them. His eyes met Ladybug’s, and in that moment, he knew everything would work out. He’d have more chances to talk to Ladybug, figure out feelings, but—she was in his arms and she _wanted_ to be there. What else could he ask for?


End file.
